


For the greater good

by FuryBeam136



Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [9]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuryBeam136/pseuds/FuryBeam136
Summary: Whumptober day 9Prompt: "Take me instead" | "Run!" |Ritual sacrifice
Series: Whumptober 2020 but bad [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951480
Kudos: 3





	For the greater good

In the deepest chambers of the temple, where the Dragon’s Table waits to be set, it is dark.

He watches them, though he cannot see clearly. Sigils painted in what he assumes must be blood pulse pink-violet with dark magic, illuminating the mages in a sinister light. He watches. He has never been resurrected before, though he supposes neither has anyone else in this room. There are no Risen shambling about, no, Validar has not allowed them to enter the temple. And even if there were, Risen are not created through such an elaborate ritual. Risen are expendable beings of magic and shadow.

Validar thinks he owes him this. He knows better. Validar never died, though the dark mage believes he has. No, his power is far too weak as he is now for a resurrection. He holds such distaste for this wretched servant, he would not have revived him even if his power were restored to him.

His vessel stands by, patient. She is willing to sacrifice her body and soul that he may return. His link to her, to the physical world, grows stronger with each passing moment, with each pulse of the dark magic sigils on the Table.

Validar commands the first sacrifice onto the Table. The exalt boy, Naga’s sacred blood. Strength enough for him to return. His bond to his vessel pulses stronger, stronger, until finally it is time. She stands over Naga’s chosen, and dull eyes travel over his face, as though memorizing each curve of his skin, each jut of bone. He allows her this.

She is giving everything to him. He feels sorry for her, his own blood in her veins. In another time, she could have been an ally who stood by his side. She could have lived a life of her own, had children, had a family. He could have had his own exalted line. But Naga, wretched, divine Naga, ruined that for him. Ruined that for her.

“It is time,” Validar tells her. She only nods. “Lord Grima, accept our offering. Return to our plane, and bring about the future you desire!”

He whispers a gentle apology to his vessel, and she smiles.

His soul replaces hers, wraps around her like a shroud. He feels her body, raises her hand. This body is not his, not really. He turns to face Validar.

He speaks, and his voice is unsteady from disuse. “You have offered your child, your own flesh and blood, as a vessel for me.”

Validar bows, clearly expecting praise.

Grima raises a hand, and when it is brought down, Validar falls with it.

He never did like the man. A filthy little creature who grovels at the feet of those he believes can protect him. Gone now, of course. Grima kneels beside the limp form, and lifts the flesh to borrowed lips. Consuming a soul is easier when the flesh it inhabits is eaten.

Blood dripping from his vessel’s lips, he turns to the boy who reeks of Naga’s blood, and he says, “Little exalt, are you afraid to die?”

With wide eyes, the boy says, “Yes.”


End file.
